


Ánh sáng và bóng tối

by Castiella



Series: What if we could? [1]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiella/pseuds/Castiella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Ngày xửa ngày xưa, những tia nắng của Gotham từng đem lòng yêu một cậu bé. Chúng hôn lên tóc, lên má và những ngón tay của cậu. Chúng cố hết sức để được nhảy múa trong đôi mắt cậu. Nhưng cậu bé không đoái hoài gì đến nắng, vì cậu biết mình thuộc về bóng tối từ lâu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ngày xửa ngày xưa, bóng đêm của Metropolis từng đem lòng yêu một cậu bé. Chúng che chở cậu khỏi những điều một đứa trẻ không nên nghe hay thấy, và thì thầm vào tai cậu những bí mật đầy mê hoặc của màn đêm. Thế nhưng cậu bé sợ bóng đêm, luôn tìm cách tránh xa chúng và vươn tay tới ánh sáng.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Một ngày nọ, hai đứa trẻ kia gặp nhau và ánh sáng cùng bóng đêm của hai thành phố chợt nảy ra ý định rằng nếu kết hợp những đứa bé lại thì có lẽ chúng sẽ giữ được đứa trẻ mà mình yêu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chỉ tiếc thay, cả ánh sáng và bóng tối đều không cách chi giữ được một nụ cười…</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ánh sáng và bóng tối

***

Bạn sẽ biết ngày hôm đó là một ngày khác thường khi Superman lo lắng cho kẻ thù truyền kiếp của mình.

“Luthor.” Giọng trầm lắng, cảm thông, phát ra từ Superman. Và gần như trong đầu tất cả mọi người có mặt tại hiện trường vang lên tiếng chuông _Báo động, báo động, đã có chuyện nghiêm trọng xảy ra_. Vài người lập tức cầu nguyện Luthor sắp chết, hay chết thật. Dáng người sừng sững của kẻ bảo hộ Metropolis che gần khuất Luthor, nhưng đa số nhân viên cứu hộ và thành viên Justice League quanh đó đều thấy được hắn. Da thịt trắng khắp nơi và những mảnh lụa tơi tả. Xì xầm xì xầm. Superman nói lại, nhỏ hơn, “Lex”, với giọng lo âu. Luthor trả lời, giọng quá nhỏ để không ai trừ Superman có thể nghe ra tròn câu chữ. Không ai để ý Batman vô thức tiến thêm một bước về phía hai người họ, mọi người chỉ dõi theo Superman cởi áo choàng ra quấn lấy Luthor và bế hắn bay đi mất. 

Tất cả mọi thứ vốn dĩ đều diễn ra như bình thường và không như bình thường. Điều bình thường: Quái vật ngoài hành tinh, Luthor bị bắt cóc, cuộc giải cứu của Justice League và sự giận dữ của Superman (Nghiêm túc thì không ai nên đụng vào kẻ thù truyền kiếp của một siêu anh hùng cả). Điều không bình thường: Batman bỏ lại Watchtower mà tham chiến, để Green Arrow ở lại làm nhiệm vụ quan sát. Sự lặng lẽ của Luthor (vốn rất ồn ào), và sự nặng tay bất thường của Superman sau khi đã tìm ra Luthor (Metropolis có thêm ít nhất ba bốn cái hố, cộng lại chắc to bằng cái công viên.)

Kể từ khoảnh khắc Superman tìm được Lex trong con tàu đen bóng kỳ lạ kia, không còn tiếng động nào và không còn gì lọt được vào tai cậu ta nữa. Lex ổn. Hắn không bị một vết trầy xước nào, không bị gãy cái xương nào (cậu đã cẩn thận chiếu tia X ba bốn lần). Nhưng khi được Diana giải thoát ra khỏi cái lồng-bong-bóng hắn không nói gì cả, không rầy rà cậu chậm trễ, không nạt cậu ngưng ngay cái trò cứ thích là chụp X-quang người khác đó đi. Ánh mắt hắn làm chuông báo động trong đầu cậu - Trong đầu _Clark Kent_ \- Vang lên đến ù tai. Cậu đã hi vọng sau khi được giải thoát hẳn khỏi con tàu, hắn sẽ khôi phục điệu bộ vốn có. Nhưng không. Lex vẫn vậy, đờ đẫn và vô hồn, mặc kệ sự thật mình đang gần như khỏa thân trước nửa số dân Metropolis bao gồm nhà báo, anh hùng, cảnh sát,…Và đó là một điều không ổn khác của ngày: Trên người Lex không có dấu hiệu gì bị kẻ khác sử dụng bạo lực, thế nhưng quần áo bị tơi tả đến không thể tơi tả hơn, biến thành một đống lụa vụn mắc trên người Lex. Chẳng nhẽ chỗ giam giữ Lex có chất ăn mòn quần áo? Mà làm thế là để mục đích gì? Hạ nhục hắn ư?

“Lex, chuyện gì đã xảy ra?” Clark hỏi nhỏ cái thân hình bất động trong vòng tay khi đã đáp xuống ban công phòng ngủ của Lex. Kẻ kia câm lặng không hó hé gì, nhưng bàn tay níu chặt lấy mảnh vải đỏ quấn lấy người đã buông ra. Clark thở dài, bế Lex đi vào trong, và nghĩ mình nên đi gọi bác sĩ và người làm, nhất là khi lần này cả Mercy, Hope và Charity đều đã bị chở vào bệnh viện. Ngẫm lại thì đấy thực sự là một trận chiến lớn: Đối thủ không quá mạnh nhưng lắm mưu mẹo và dai sức. Căng thẳng kéo dài cả tháng, rồi bùng nổ khi Lex bị bắt cóc. Tất cả chiến đấu gần như ngay sau đó nhưng cũng phải hơn một tuần mới xong xuôi. Lần này Justice League buộc phải nhận sự giúp đỡ của LexCorp để không xích mích với họ trên chiến trường và Clark ngạc nhiên khi thấy không chỉ hai vệ sĩ của Lex luôn trong trạng thái sẵn sàng giết chóc đến tuyệt vọng mà nhiều nhân viên cũng tỏ vẻ lo lắng cho Lex dưới lớp mặt nạ chuyên nghiệp. Nhưng Clark cũng nghĩ có lẽ nạn thất nghiệp cao và khoản tiền lương hậu hĩnh đã tạo ra điều đó.

“Ối, ông chủ!” Một phụ nữ trung niên đang đứng trong phòng hét lên. Clark nhận ra bà ta - Đầu bếp của Lex, tên là Marianna gì đó, có khả năng làm các món ăn Địa Trung Hải ngon tuyệt cú mèo. Bà ấy không kịp chờ cậu phản ứng mà chạy vội ra ngoài, kêu to, “Josephine, Mary! Superman đưa ông chủ về rồi! Bảo Tony lên và mọi người làm việc đi.” Tiếng chân chạy nhốn nháo và tiếng kêu thảng thốt của các cô hầu cũng như gia nhân chộn rộn khắp biệt thự. Người đàn bà biến đi đột ngột như khi xuất hiện. Có lẽ để lấy thuốc? Đón Toby? Hoặc lấy khăn ấm? Clark không lãng phí chút thời gian nào, nhanh như chớp mặc đồ và đắp chăn cho Lex. Khi đã xong xuôi và tính bay đi, bỗng nhiên Lex vươn tay nắm lấy cổ tay cậu. Cậu ta khựng lại, ánh mắt quét từ bàn tay xương xương trắng bệch của Lex đến đuôi mắt tĩnh lặng của hắn. Cậu tằng hắng, ngăn đầu óc suy nghĩ quá sâu.

“Lex…Ừm, Luthor. Có chuyện gì không? Ngươi cảm thấy không ổn chỗ nào chăng?”

Lex rụt tay lại, nhưng chiếc mặt nạ sắt đá vẫn chưa được đeo lên.

“Vậy là hòa rồi nhé, Superman.”

“Sao?”

“Tháng trước ngươi phá hủy phòng thí nghiệm của ta ở Chicago, lần này ngươi cứu ta. Vậy là hòa.”

Clark khoanh tay lại, lừ mắt nhìn Lex.

“Hơn nữa không phải ngươi từng khăng khăng ta có dính líu đến vụ này sao? Giờ thì biết không phải rồi chứ?”

Cậu ta liền cụp mắt xuống. Ồ, cái đó thì…

Lex quan sát Clark một lúc rồi thở dài. Hắn mệt, mệt hơn bao giờ hết. Hắn chỉ muốn Toby lên kiểm tra cho nhanh để có thể ngủ. “Đi đi, Superman.” Hắn phun ra mấy chữ đó đúng lúc cửa phòng lại mở toang và Toby cùng các y tá riêng lao vào, bà bếp theo sau với vẻ nửa lo âu nửa cáu kỉnh.

Ồ, hắn đã quên mất điều quan trọng này đây.

“Marianna, đến đây.” Hắn yêu cầu giữa những tiếng làu bàu của Toby và đám câu hỏi dồn dập của y tá. Superman vẫn chưa đi hẳn mà lúng túng đứng ở một bên giường, vẻ mặt vừa ngơ ngác tội nghiệp vừa khó ưa. Bà bếp tới gần, mắt mũi đều đỏ ửng. Bà ta hay có tật lén khóc.

“Mercy, Hope và Charity đã được đưa đến bệnh viện. Hãy đảm bảo họ có sự chăm sóc chu đáo nhất. Bảo cậu thư ký mới lo liệu đối phó với các cổ đông trong công ty. Gọi cho trại trẻ mồ côi báo rằng rất đáng tiếc nhưng tôi buộc phải hủy chuyến viếng thăm của mình. Ngoài ra gọi cho mấy người bạn làm ăn của tôi mà báo rằng Luthor vẫn chưa chết đâu.” Hắn thản nhiên ra lệnh. Và trước khi Superman nghĩ thủng việc tại sao lại giao cho một bà đầu bếp nhiều việc đến thế thì bà bếp đã gật đầu, mắt thoáng lóe lên một tia sáng lạ kỳ.

Sau khi đã giao việc xong, Lex có vẻ hoàn toàn kiệt sức. Hắn phất tay, “Bây giờ thì trước nhất phiền bà tiễn ngài Superman đây ra cổng dùm tôi.”

***

Alfred lén nhìn gương mặt cậu chủ của mình ngày càng sa sầm trong khi nghe điện thoại đến từ nhà Luthor. Ông ra hiệu cho cậu Blake lui ra ngoài cùng mình. Tivi vẫn đang rộn ràng thông báo thiệt hại về người và tài sản sau đợt thảm họa vừa qua.

***

Đêm. Ngày. Rồi lại đêm. Những tin nhắn _chưa tỉnh chưa tỉnh chưa tỉnh_ trải dài khiến sắc mặt Batman ngày càng u ám. Mà không riêng gì anh, gần như tất cả những người phải ở lại đều bứt rứt. Mọi thứ rối rắm đến nỗi dù đã có đội dọn dẹp lẫn thành viên không chính thức ra sức làm cũng phải hơn một ngày mới xong. Batman là người quan sát và kiểm soát tất cả. Sau khi đã kiểm tra tỉ mỉ và chắc chắn mọi thứ đã hoàn tất, anh không nói gì mà ra về ngay lập tức. Về lại Gotham, kiểm tra sơ tình hình rồi gạt phắt những câu khuyên nhủ nghỉ ngơi mà đi đến Metropolis. Đừng lo, anh bảo Alfred, tôi sẽ nghỉ ngơi một khi đã đến Metropolis. Người quản gia già không tỏ vẻ phật lòng, chỉ bảo tôi sẽ gọi trước cho bên ấy để bảo họ sẵn sàng.

Anh đến Metropolis trong bộ vest thường lệ, nhưng lái Batmoblie. Vì chiếc xe này mà biệt thự Luthor mọc thêm đến mấy bãi đỗ xe ẩn. “Anh còn đỗ cái này trên nóc nhà tôi nữa thì tôi sẽ bị điệu về Watchtower để tra hỏi xem có ngầm liên kết với Joker không mất, Bruce.” Lex ngày đó cười điệu, tay lắc ly rượu, mấy viên đá nhỏ kêu leng keng. Bruce đã đặt hờ bàn tay lên cổ Lex, giả gầm gừ “Vậy thì ông Luthor, ông nói thử xem, những tin đồn là thật chăng?” Lex phá lên cười, tiếng cười ngắn ngủn thích thú, “Thôi đi, anh biết là tôi sẽ không khẳng định hay phủ định.” Đầu hắn hơi nghiêng sang một bên, đôi môi tách hờ ra, vành môi trên cong lên mời gọi. Và anh đã không thể cưỡng lại cám dỗ mà cúi xuống rồi cứ thế mà chìm dần, chìm dần…

Anh tự cười mình. Thật ngớ ngẩn khi cứ hồi tưởng như thể hắn ta đã chết. Đây đâu phải lần đầu tiên và chắc chắn không phải lần cuối hắn lâm vào rắc rối. Tốt nhất anh nên chuẩn bị một bài diễn thuyết để chờ hắn tỉnh lại mà nói thì hơn. Hắn ghét điều đó. Tốt.

Khi anh đặt chân xuống ban công thì thấy bà đầu bếp Marianna đang đứng chờ để mở cửa cho mình. Bà ta cười đến hở cả lợi trước cái gật đầu lịch sự của anh. “Hồi trưa ông chủ có có tỉnh lại, ăn một chút súp gà rồi ngủ tiếp. Ông ấy có hỏi về ngài.” Bà ta vừa nói vừa mở cánh cửa trong suốt. 

“Còn ‘đứa bé đó’?”

“Vẫn mê man, nhưng bác sĩ bảo nó sẽ sống. Chậc chậc, đứa trẻ tội nghiệp…”

Bruce gật đầu. “Cảm ơn bà, Marianna. Không có bà chúng tôi không biết làm sao nữa.”

Bà đầu bếp lại cười. Và không cần Bruce phải nói gì cả, tự động rút đi. Bà ta biết nếu cần gì Bruce sẽ rung chuông gọi.

Bruce tiến đến bên giường, nhẹ đặt tay lên lồng ngực Lex. Nhô lên hạ xuống. Hít vào thở ra. Nhịp thở nông nhưng đều đặn. Còn sống, _còn sống_.

Anh lùi lại, hòa vào bóng đêm, ngắm nhìn và chờ đợi.

***

Lex muốn ngủ thêm ngay từ khoảnh khắc hắn mới mở mắt ra, và dự tính làm thế thật nếu không phải vì cái cảm giác có ai đó theo dõi trong bóng đêm quen thuộc. Hắn quay qua nhìn góc tối nhất trong phòng và nhe răng cười. “Xin chào, đồ dòm lén.”

Bruce bước ra khỏi bóng đêm, vẻ mặt nghiêm nghị nhưng khóe mắt vui cười. Áo thun quần jean. “Cậu đã ở đây bao lâu rồi?”

“Gần một ngày. Cố tỉnh táo đi, tớ mang đồ ăn vào ngay đây.”

Lex cựa quậy người. Hắn muốn ngủ thêm, mặc cho bộ đồ nhớp nháp mồ hôi. Với lại, hắn không có cảm giác đói.

“Đừng ngủ.” Bruce lại gần hơn, âu yếm đặt một bàn tay lên trán hắn. “Tắm đi, rồi ăn cơm uống thuốc.”

“Và báo cáo?” Lex biết tỏng Bruce.

“Nếu có sức.” Bruce gật đầu với vẻ khoan dung.

“Không đói.” Lex làu bàu, rồi ngậm tăm khi thấy Bruce cau mày. Hắn đành nhăn nhó ráng ngồi dậy, rồi để Bruce dìu vào nhà tắm làm vệ sinh cá nhân qua loa. Không có gì đáng xấu hổ cả, vì những dịp hắn đến Gotham mà Bruce bị thương nặng thì chính hắn cũng làm vậy. Sau đó cũng chính Bruce tắm cho hắn, khiến hắn suýt thiếp đi với hơi nóng bao quanh. Việc khó khăn nhất là ráng giữ cho mắt mở khi đã về lại giường. Cũng may là Bruce nhanh chóng trở lại, trên khay chỉ có một tô súp gà.

“Bảo Marianna thay món khác đi,” Lex vùng vằng.

“Bác sĩ của cậu bảo trước nhất nên cho cậu ăn súp trước thôi,” Bruce giải thích rồi thêm vào với vẻ dỗ dành. “Ăn đi, lát sẽ có cả chocolate nóng nữa.”

Lex không có cả sức để mà làu bàu. Thế nên hắn để Bruce giúp mình ăn, uống, rồi lại mơ mơ màng màng thiếp đi.

***

Vào ngày thứ ba Bruce ở đó, Lex đã hoàn toàn có thể tỉnh táo và có thể ngồi dậy mà không cần sự giúp đỡ.

“Đừng giận.” Lex nói và cười theo cái kiểu hồi trung học đã giúp hắn thoát khỏi vô số bài thuyết giảng nghiêm khắc của Bruce. Bruce thở dài, đứng dậy khỏi ghế, vẻ mặt mệt mỏi.

“Cậu suýt chết.”

“Nhưng cuối cùng tớ vẫn sống đấy thôi.” Lex nói với giọng có pha lẫn đôi chút thích thú.

“Alexander.” Bruce gầm gừ cảnh cáo.

“Bruce. Tớ ổn. Chẳng phải Luthor giỏi nhất là sống sót đó sao.” 

Bruce đưa tay vuốt mặt. “Tớ đã rất lo,” anh thừa nhận. Một tuần không phải quá dài, nhưng chúng giam giữ Lex mà không đòi hỏi điều kiện, trao đổi gì hay thậm chí đe dọa. “Alexander, rốt cuộc chuyện gì đã xảy ra?”

Lex cúi đầu ngắm nghía đôi bàn tay đặt trong lòng, gương mặt có vẻ giễu cợt. Nhưng dạo này hầu như lúc nào hắn cũng có vẻ mặt giễu cợt. Bruce im lặng, chờ đợi.

Cuối cùng Lex cũng tiếp tục, “Chúng ta ăn trước đã được chứ?”

***

Họ không rời khỏi phòng để ăn. Bruce không cho phép điều đó. Anh không hẳn là _biết_ , nhưng dự cảm được điều sắp xảy ra. Charity chỉ bị thương nhẹ, ngay sau xuất viện liền chạy về đây đòi túc trực 24/7 cạnh Lex nhưng rốt cuộc cũng bị đuổi lên công ty xử lý sự vụ, vẻ mặt khi đi rất ư bất mãn. Người hầu đã được dặn không lại gần căn phòng này. Lần nữa Bruce tự tay bưng đồ ăn lên, kiên nhẫn để Lex làm tất cả những gì hắn muốn. 

“Nói đi, ngoài tớ sẽ không ai biết đâu.” Bruce nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt xám trong suốt như bầu trời đầu đông của Lex mà trầm giọng nói. Và Lex, hắn chỉ chờ có thế để ngã quỵ, hai chân khụy xuống như không chống đỡ được sức nặng của mọi thứ hắn giấu diếm. Không phải vì Bruce nhanh tay đỡ thì có lẽ đầu Lex đã va vào thành giường.

“Không sao đâu. Cậu đã sống sót rồi, cậu vẫn còn sống đây.” Đôi môi anh miết lên vành tai nhỏ, và hai bàn tay Lex nắm cứng lấy cánh tay anh, vất vả chống đỡ.

“Tớ đã thua, Bruce. Tớ đã thua.” Hắn cười một tiếng khô khốc, đôi mắt ráo hoảnh. Tiếp theo là những mẩu đối thoại vừa vô nghĩa vừa tuyệt vọng đến khó hiểu. Cà phê, có thể cho tớ chút cà phê? Cậu có nhớ cà phê của tớ không Bruce. Lạnh rồi, đừng uống. Để tớ đi pha cốc khác. Không, đừng đi. Tớ thích thế này hơn. Đừng đi.

Lex thả mình vào chiếc ghế bành Bruce đã ngồi trước đó, còn Bruce ngồi trên giường. Với giọng trầm mượt như lụa, hắn kể và kể. Tra tấn. Sự Phán Xét. “Không, không phải trên thân thể, mà là cái thứ này,” Lex chỉ về phía trái tim của mình, “Linh hồn. Sao? Ngạc nhiên à? Không sao, chính tớ cũng ngạc nhiên mình còn thứ đó mà. Dù sao thì nó cũng rất đau. Họ muốn bắt tớ thừa nhận, với tư cách là đại diện cho loài người. Khá buồn cười, phải không? Hóa ra mấy sinh vật tím đen đó là những kẻ mộ đạo, họ chỉ hủy diệt những hành tinh có phán xét cuối cùng là ‘bại hoại’, điều mà tớ cho rằng có nghĩa là chín chín phần trăm những chỗ chúng lướt qua. A, lạc đề. Dù sao thì họ cũng muốn bắt tớ thừa nhận mọi tội lỗi của mình. Tất cả. Biện pháp dĩ nhiên là mạnh, nhưng phần hồi ức là tồi tệ nhất.”

“Chúng đã làm gì?” Bruce gằn giọng. Lex do dự, nhìn anh với ánh mắt có chút hoang mang. _Tớ có thể thành thật với cậu mà, phải không? Chúng ta có thể thành thật với nhau thật không?_

“Không có gì cả. Quan trọng là tớ đã thua. Tớ đã bỏ cuộc vào cuối ngày thứ bảy và điều duy nhất ngăn chúng tuyên bố điều đó với công dân của Trái Đất là Justice League đã đột nhập được vào con tàu trước khi tớ tuyên thệ với chúng.

Ha, cuối cùng thì sau tất cả những gì tớ nói và làm thì tớ cũng chỉ là một kẻ hèn yếu.”

“Alex,” Bruce đổi giọng, đổi cả cách xưng hô. Gọi lên cái tên anh chỉ dành riêng cho những lúc đối phương cần an ủi hay những khoảnh khắc khoái lạc. Anh nhoài người đặt bàn tay lên đầu gối Lex. “Alex, nhìn tớ này. Hãy nhìn tớ này. Chúng đã làm gì cậu? Chúng đã bắt cậu thừa nhận điều gì?”

“Tất cả.” Lex lẩm bẩm. “Tất cả. Rằng tất cả mọi việc xảy ra trong đời tớ đều là lỗi của tớ. Bằng cách nào đó chúng có thể đọc được quá khứ, ký ức,…tớ không biết. Kẻ làm điều đó tự gọi mình là Quan Tòa của Đấng Sáng Tạo. ‘Ngươi, nòi giống của ác quỷ’, chúng gọi vậy đấy. Tớ còn không biết chúng biết ‘ác quỷ’ nghĩa là gì cơ.”

Bruce nghiến răng, quay đi chỗ khác. Chúa ơi, đáng nhẽ anh nên đập nát sọ chúng, hoặc quẳng tất cả vào Phantom Zone, hoặc tìm cách hủy diệt hành tinh của chúng…

Lex ấp tay mình lên bàn tay vẫn để trên đầu gối, chút hơi ấm từ đó truyền qua Bruce. “Không sao đâu, quan trọng là tớ vẫn còn sống, không phải sao? Với lại tớ cũng đã được thưởng thức vẻ mặt của Clark khi biết tôi hoàn toàn không dính vào đám này.” Lex kết thúc câu với vẻ mặt hoàn toàn chán ghét. Trước khi Lex bị bắt cóc, Clark đã làm hắn nhức đầu cả tuần khi khăng khăng cho rằng Lex đã gọi bọn chúng đến đây (đúng là hắn có đang chế ra một cái máy _gì đó_ , nhưng đấy hoàn toàn là một câu chuyện khác).

Bruce khẽ thở dài và đứng dậy, vươn tay kéo Lex khỏi chiếc ghế. Cúi đầu trao một nụ hôn thật sâu để bắt hắn quên đi kẻ kia. “Có đau lắm không?”

“Không quá tệ.”

“Giờ còn đau không? Nếu còn, tớ sẽ tìm cách.”

“Không.” Lex trả lời với vẻ thành thật. Hắn biết Bruce ở lại lâu như vậy đã là một sự mạo hiểm lớn. Đây là Metropolis và biệt thự Luthor là nơi Superman cứ hứng lên lại xông vào, nhất là khi màng bảo vệ kryptonite đã bị dẹp từ lâu. Mái tóc sẫm màu, ánh mắt tăm tối, khuôn mặt gầy guộc. Hắn tự dưng thấy mình nói, “Cậu lúc này làm tớ nhớ lúc chúng ta mới gặp lại nhau. Lúc tớ tưởng cậu đã chết ngoài biển.”

Ánh mắt Bruce rõ ràng nghi ngờ hắn tìm cách chuyển chủ đề, nhưng anh vẫn mỉm cười đáp lại, “Cậu đã ném cái chặn giấy vào đầu tớ.”

“Dĩ nhiên, tớ đã rất giận.” Lex nhún vai với vẻ tao nhã thường lệ, thoát ra khỏi vòng tay của Bruce và tự đi rót cho mình một cốc nước. “Trước đó cậu còn bắt Alfred chặn tớ khi tớ thử tìm tới. Dĩ nhiên lúc đó tớ đã là kẻ thù số một của Superman hay ác quỷ số một gì đó và nếu chúng ta gặp nhau có lẽ cậu sẽ bỏ cây gậy chống mà lao vào bóp cổ tớ mất, nhưng tớ vẫn không thích thế.”

“Ngừng tự thương thân đi. Cậu biết không phải vì thế.” Lôi thôi lếch thếch chống gậy ra gặp Lex ư? Anh thà đi đánh nhau với băng đảng còn hơn.

“Ồ, thật sao, vậy thì nói cho tớ biết tại sao đi.” Lex khiêu khích, khóe môi cong nhếch lên với vẻ trìu mến và bước lại gần Bruce hơn. “Nói đi nào.”

“Ừ thì, trước hết chân tớ bị tật.”

“Vớ vẩn. Cái đó toàn nước Mỹ đều biết.” Lex áp sát người vào người anh. Đôi mắt long lanh sống động ánh lên vẻ thách thức.

“Và tớ không còn là Batman nữa.”

“Thì…?” Đôi chân mày nhướn cao. Chao ôi, được thấy Lex mở mắt trở lại thật tốt làm sao.

“Và tớ đang…bị trầm cảm?” Một tay anh quàng qua eo Lex, một tay đưa lên xoa mặt đối phương.

Lex nhìn Bruce với vẻ ‘làm ơn nghiêm túc giùm’, nhưng người còn dính vào thân Bruce chặt hơn nữa. Anh không biết tại sao bỗng dưng tâm trạng của hắn lại tốt thế, nhưng dĩ nhiên là không phàn nàn gì. Anh muốn nói _Cậu đứng trước cổng nhà tôi, thật đẹp trong bộ đồ trắng và khuôn mặt nhợt nhạt vì gió lạnh. Tôi đứng ngay tầng hai thôi nhưng không thể thấy vẻ mặt cậu hay ánh mắt của cậu và điều đó khiến tôi khó chịu. Vì cử động của cậu trông thật mệt mỏi, tựa như cậu đã bảy mươi chứ không phải ba mươi. Tôi muốn chạy xuống và hỏi ‘Chuyện gì đã xảy ra? Ai lại làm cậu tổn thương? Kẻ nào bất chấp sức mạnh của cậu mà khiến cậu ra nông nỗi này?’ trừ chuyện luôn có gì đó xảy ra với cậu và vừa mới đây thôi tôi đồng ý với Superman cậu như con rắn độc người làm vườn cần đập chết và tôi biết rõ cậu cũng như tôi, chỉ là con người. Chúng ta tin vào sự phi thường và cố gắng vươn tới sự phi thường nhưng trong sâu thẳm ta đều biết một ngày nào đó ta sẽ phải đối mặt với sự thật và suy sụp và ngày nào đó của tôi chính là lúc này đây. Thế nhưng tôi vẫn muốn đối mặt với cậu, dù chỉ để đối mặt và nói những câu lạnh lùng hay, như tôi thầm hi vọng, rằng cậu sẽ an ủi tôi theo cách của riêng mình rằng cậu tin vào tôi cũng như tương lai của loài người rằng tôi điên rồ và như một con thú hoang nhưng cậu thích thế và để cho tôi đâm sầm thân thể mình vào thân thể cậu nhưng rồi tôi nhìn vào gương và thấy sự thật. Tàn tạ ủ ê và mất hết hi vọng. Tôi bỗng tự hỏi mình liệu sẽ thu được gì ngoài sự thương hại và lại lùi dần vào bóng tối, bảo Alfred đuổi cậu đi._

“Bruce?”

“Cậu muốn tớ nói gì nào, Lex? Nó rất phức tạp và mọi chuyện đã là quá khứ.”

“Được rồi, được rồi.” Lex bỏ cuộc khi thấy vẻ mặt của Bruce và rướn người lên hôn vào khóe môi anh. “Không nói về vấn đề riêng của nhau nữa, được chưa? Nói về vấn đề chung đi.”

“Mọi việc đều ổn, người của cậu và tôi đều ổn. Hope và Mercy tuy đã tỉnh nhưng chưa ra viện. Thực lòng tớ khá ngạc nhiên khi thấy họ nghe lời mình khuyên thay vì khăng khăng đòi về.”

“Họ tin cậu.”

Bruce ném cho Lex một nụ cười đáng yêu chuyên dùng để làm tan chảy các quý cô quý bà, “Dĩ nhiên, ngài Luthor ạ, lúc nào tôi cũng đáng tin. Tuy điều đó không có nghĩa tôi sẽ để mặc ngài cài máy ghi âm khắp biệt thự Wayne”.

Lex tặc lưỡi, bị đoán trước mình sẽ hỏi gì chẳng vui gì cả.

“Lúc này…không thể nghỉ. Tớ cần trở lại làm việc càng sớm càng tốt.” Hắn lẩm bẩm.

“Không phải hôm nay.” Bruce ra lệnh. Anh hôn lên trán, lên mắt, lên chóp mũi rồi ngấu nghiến lấy đôi môi của Lex. Thưởng thức tiếng rên rỉ của hắn. Để khỏi phải nói ra _Tôi tưởng cậu đã chết. Để khỏi phải nói Tôi tưởng mình đã mất cậu ngay sau khi vừa giải cứu xong vì đôi mắt cậu quá vô hồn vì cậu quá lặng lẽ vì cậu để mặc Clark làm gì tùy thích với mình như một con búp bê vải và cậu không phải thứ có thể dùng bạo lực để giành lại._

“Chúng ta nên ra khỏi đây.” Lex nói, và đột ngột câu tiếp theo là, “tớ đã mơ về cậu khi ở trên con tàu đấy .”

“Kiểu giấc mơ gì?” Bruce đẩy Lex ra khỏi cửa, sẵn sàng chiều theo ý hắn đi bất cứ đâu trừ phòng làm việc. 

“Không quan trọng. Tớ chỉ muốn cậu biết thế thôi.” _Căn phòng dát vàng. Khiêu vũ. Một, hai ba. Trái, phải, trái, phải phải. Tất cả đều tốt đẹp, tất cả đều được tha thứ. Nụ cười. Tiếng cười. Chúng ta cùng lúc là tất cả và không là gì cả. Đầu lưỡi anh là đường phèn là mật ngọt và với mỗi nụ hôn, một đóa hoa bừng nở. Chúng ta không còn khả năng làm tổn thương nhau nữa nhưng vẫn yêu nhau._ “Dù sao thì tớ cũng không còn nhớ rõ.”

Họ không đi đâu xa mà qua ngay phòng của Bruce. Thêm một cái hôn nữa và anh bất ngờ bị đẩy ra. 

“Để tớ xem nó.”

“Gì cơ?” Bruce giả vờ không hiểu.

“Lúc nãy khi tớ áp sát vào cậu thì cậu cau mày rồi chớp mắt hai cái. Cởi áo ra, để tớ xem vết thương.” Ôi chết tiệt thật.

“Không có gì đâu.”

“Tất cả chúng ta đều biết khả năng tự chữa trị vết thương của cậu ngang với chỉ số thông minh của Clark và tớ không muốn bị Alfred gọi điện qua trách móc vì không chăm sóc cậu chu đáo. Và tớ tin, à không, tớ biết là những ngày qua cậu không hề ngủ.”

Bruce nhìn Lex với một ánh mắt thật thà có thể lừa phỉnh hầu hết mọi người. Hầu hết.

“Ngay, hoặc tớ sẽ tìm cách đánh ngất cậu đấy.” Lex lừ mắt với vẻ đe dọa và Bruce chịu thua, cởi phăng áo sơ mi ra để lộ một vết bầm chưa tan nằm ở - một cách nguy hiểm - ngay chính giữa ngực và vết thương đã được băng bó một cách cẩu thả ở mạn sườn. Lex hít vào một hơi thật sâu để giữ bình tĩnh rồi ra hiệu cho Bruce ngồi xuống giường, cởi băng gạc ra để xem xét vết thương.

“Xem nào, cần thay chỉ đây. Batman, sau bao nhiêu năm hành nghề vẫn có thể cẩu thả trong việc sơ cứu.” Lex lẩm bẩm, ánh mắt quét qua mọi vết thương cũ mới trên người Bruce và bằng cách nào đó trông có vẻ tội lỗi.

“Đừng, Lex.” Bruce cảnh cáo. Anh biết Lex đang nghĩ cái gì với vẻ mặt ấy.

“Cậu cần cái khả năng này hơn tớ.” Lex thở dài, đi lấy hộp sơ cứu và nước ấm. “Ít nhất cậu cũng sẽ không tự hỏi mình có nó để làm gì. Và này, sự giận dữ khắc trong xương tủy không có nghĩa cậu phải bẻ xương sườn của mình, được chứ?”

“Bị rạn thôi, hơn nữa không phải tớ mà người ngoài hành tinh chết tiệt đá nó.” Bruce làu bàu. Có lẽ khi về anh phải nghiên cứu kỹ lại về Trái Đất để xem nó có gì đặc biệt mà hầu như năm nào cũng được hai ba cái tàu chiến từ đủ vũ trụ ghé thăm như thế. Và ngay khi anh dứt lời, có điều gì đó áng qua gương mặt Lex buộc Bruce lại phải lên tiếng cảnh cáo.

“Lex, tôi buộc phải lặp lại, cả cái này nữa cũng làm ơn đừng.”

“’Đừng’ gì nữa?”

“Cậu tưởng tớ không biết cậu đang nghĩ gì? Rằng nếu cậu tỉnh táo trên con tàu có thể giúp ích? Rằng nếu cậu mạnh mẽ hơn thì đã có thể tự thoát ra?” Bruce nghiến răng, đôi mắt tối sầm. “Ngừng lại đi.”

“Đừng ngớ ngẩn, tớ đang nghĩ phải giết bao nhiêu người để hả giận đây. Cũng có thể tớ đang lên kế hoạch giết cậu để tương lai khỏi cần lo lắng nữa.”

“Ha. Ha. Ha. Và cậu sẽ phải nhìn Alfred khóc.” Bruce nạt lại, gương mặt vẫn hoàn toàn cáu bẳn. Lex lờ phắt đi, ra hiệu cho Bruce ngồi xoay lại để hắn rửa vết thương.

“Thôi được, vậy thì kế hoạch A thôi vậy.” Lex khẽ nói. “Ngồi yên.”

“Ui da. Thô bạo quá.” Bruce xuýt xoa với gương mặt bình thản khi Lex ấn mạnh khăn vào vết thương.

“Và?” Lex cắm cúi với vết thương, không buồn ngẩng lên nhìn Bruce. Giọng lạnh nhạt. Bruce khẽ cau mày, và rồi bỗng cảm thấy mệt mỏi, quyết định đầu hàng trước

“Và tớ mừng vì điều đó.” Sự chân thành trong giọng nói khiến Lex bất ngờ và hắn không tự chủ ngẩng lên. Bruce mỉm cười, hi vọng xoa dịu được kẻ kia. “Thật mừng khi thấy cậu mở mắt và vẫn như xưa.”

Lex cười khinh khỉnh nhưng vẫn đáp lại, “Tớ cũng mừng là thế.”

Bruce đưa tay nắm lấy bàn tay Lex, ngón cái xoa xoa các khớp tay người ta. “Cải thiện đội vệ sĩ của cậu đi.”

“Về bảo ông Fox cải thiện bộ giáp đi.”

“Tớ sẽ tự làm điều đó.”

“Tốt.” Lex cố giữ giọng khó chịu nhưng đôi mắt phản bội hắn và ngắm nghía, nuốt chửng lấy gương mặt đối phương. Ánh mắt lo lắng, khuôn mặt gầy guộc với các góc cạnh khắc khổ giờ còn rõ nét hơn. _Người đàn ông này đã ở đây hơn ba ngày, bên ngươi, mặc cho mọi nguy cơ bị phát hiện._

 _Ồ_ , trái tim reo vui, _đúng đấy, ‘ồ’, cuối cùng cũng nhận ra rồi cơ đấy._

Bàn tay không bị nắm lấy của hắn tự động đưa lên rờ rẫm khuôn mặt Bruce. Anh ta liền đáp lại bằng cách hơi quay mặt, hôn lấy lòng bàn tay hắn. 

“Cậu bảo cậu đã mơ về tớ?” Bruce thì thầm.

“Ừ.”

“Còn tớ, tớ đã có ác mộng về cậu.”

Lex không nói gì, hắn biết những giấc ngủ của Bruce luôn bị bao vây bởi ác mộng.

“Môi tái xanh, mắt lạnh lẽo. Cậu còn sống nhưng lại không thở. Chúng ta đứng trên nóc một tòa cao ốc hay tầng thượng một biệt thự, tùy giấc mơ. Tớ không thể nhúc nhích mà cậu cứ đi mãi, đi mãi đến rìa tòa nhà. Cậu không nghe tớ gọi, cậu quên lời hứa của chúng ta. Cậu nói ‘tạm biệt’, rồi bỏ tớ lại.” Bruce gần như tự lẩm bẩm với chính mình. “Khi Diana giải cứu cậu khỏi con tàu và tớ thấy cậu không có phản ứng gì, mặc cho mọi người chuyền qua chuyền lại, ánh mắt đờ đẫn, tớ đã tưởng giấc mơ của mình thành sự thật.”

Và thế là, thành trì cuối cùng của Lex sụp đổ. Bằng cách nào đó, hắn tìm được một nụ hôn không chút vẩn đục và cúi xuống trao nó cho Bruce. Và lần nữa. Rồi lần nữa. Cho đến khi nỗi ám ảnh hoàn toàn tan biến khỏi đôi mắt kẻ tóc nâu kia. Khi đôi môi của cả hai cuối cùng cũng tách nhau ra, gương mặt hắn chỉ còn vẻ hối tiếc thành khẩn. Hắn hơi nghiêng đầu, mí mắt trong suốt và ánh mắt nói lên rằng nếu được hắn chỉ muốn hôn người yêu dấu mãi cho đến khi ngày hoàn toàn lụi tàn. Một nụ cười ngọt ngào lan rộng trên môi.

“Chúa ơi,” hắn thầm thì. “Giờ tớ mới nhận ra chúng ta dở tệ trong việc trò chuyện.”

“Vậy thì sao không làm việc chúng ta giỏi?” Bruce cười cười vời vẻ xảo quyệt.

“Như?”

Anh ta đột ngột kéo Lex xuống giường và ngấu nghiến lấy hắn. Và thế là cả hai không cần phải nói gì thêm nữa.


End file.
